This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The growth in the TNPRC program has increased obvious demands on the infrastructure of the Center. To accommodate this growth, we have aggressively pursued funding from multiple sources to renovate and expand existing facilities and have been successful in securing roughly $50 million from multiple sources to: 1) construct new animal holding facilities to include space for research, indoor animal housing for breeding colony animals, and clinic space (estimated completion first quarter of 2011), 2) construct a new quarantine building (completed September 2009), 3) upgrade existing security (completed summer 2009), 4) build a Regional Biosafety Laboratory (RBL) (commissioning completed February 2010), 5) purchase caging, 6) construct new BSL-2 necropsy facility (completed fall 2010) and 7) construct freezer storage space and rconvert existing storage space to laboratory space. Completion of these projects will greatly increase the amount of our research space as well as the needed infrastructure to support our research program. Our success in obtaining this funding was facilitated by the development of a TNPRC strategic plan and a campus master plan. We are in the process of updating the campus master plan.